Thief
by Robin4thewin
Summary: Everything was just great, until SHE came along...
1. Chapter 1

****

Rex POV

"HAHAHAHA!" The raven-haired girl laughed maniacally as my head rammed into the pavement, again. I groaned inwardly, what is it with her?  
"Done yet, Rexy?" She smirked, leaping gracefully off her perch on the streetlight, jangling her bag of stolen jewelry at me. "Has the Big Bad EVO had enough?" She mocked, cackling as she flipped away, again. This thief had been occupying his attention for far too long. She would appear constantly, always robbing jewelry stores. She seemed to like jewelry, yet even when we were already there when she showed up, she was always one step ahead. It was insane. He had barely eaten, barely slept. The News had taken to calling her Phantom, for her mysterious appearances and disappearances.

Rex, we have a situation downtown. Six's voice crackled through my com. Honestly, between Phantom and the EVOs, I wasn't sure how much longer I would last.

Phantom (real name comes later) POV

Man that was fun. messing with that Rex kid just makes my day. I thought to myself as I flipped towards my hideout. Once I got there, I slipped through the wall that blocked it off from the rest of the world, checking behind me to make sure no one noticed. I collapsed on the couch I had stolen-I mean borrowed- from a furniture store last year. I glanced at the picture sitting on a dresser nearby, one of the only things left from my old life. It was a picture of my family and I at the beach. My golden eyes, not yet cold and hidden behind a mask, glowed as my father tickled me. His black hair, just like mine, was windswept, and his cerulean eyes laughed. My mother stood to one side, her blond locks looking pristine as always, her brown eyes bored with my father's display of affection. She had always been cold and calculating, a polar opposite to my father's carefree smile and always-ready jokes. I sighed, I miss you, Dad. I hope that you're happy, wherever you are. I turned on the news, distracting myself from sad memories.

"in further news, the thief who calls herself Phantom has struck again, this time a Manhattan jewelry store. We have the store owner here." the lady on the screen pointed her microphone at an old, balding man with a beer belly, obviously the store's owner. I smiled contentedly.

****

A/N Hi! Robin4thewin here. (Yup I stole that from A:TLA for those of you who got that reference) Ok, this is my second story, and I REALLY wanted to write something about a thief. I do realize I'm a weirdo, no need to let me know. I appreciate constructive criticism, but please don't just tell me I suck. If you do, at least say why. For those of you reading my other story, I will update... eventually. Sorry. My life is hard. :(. Anywho, byes!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

"Six, we need to do something about this Phantom person. She's become a threat." White Knight steepled his hands.

"I realize that. I will look into it personally." Six replied, adjusting his sunglasses.

"I hope so." Knight pressed a button and the screen cleared. Six sighed and turned to Rex. "Rex, I think I will deal with the next Phantom attack."

"That is perfectly fine with me." Rex nodded, "Maybe now I can finally get some sleep!" He went into his room and collapsed on his bed, snoring instantly.

****

Phantom POV

I slid into the air vents above the jewelry store I was robbing next. I opened a grate directly above the counter and dropped silently. I had disabled the alarms beforehand using my handy-dandy hologram computer on my gauntlet. It was quite easy really, these people needed to up their security. I also checked outside. Providence agents, as always, but no Rex. Hmmm... He must be off fighting EVOs. I shrugged to myself and proceeded with my thievery. I strolled out of the jewelry store, swinging a full bag of jewelry behind me. The Providence agents saw me and immediately began shooting. I blocked and dodged easily, but I was suddenly rushed from the side and collapsed to the ground. I looked up at my attacker and froze. No. It can't be...

Six POV

I looked down at the thief, and saw her eyes widen through her glasses. She went stiff underneath me and I loosened slightly. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she struck up with her heel, hitting me hard in the jaw. I slid backwards and flicked out my katanas. She growled at me and fled. Phantom has fled. I stated into my com. What? That isn't like her, Rex grunted, holding off some EVO down the street, Normally she toys with me, beats me up, then flees. This isn't right... he trailed off. I shrugged and looked to the grunts beside me. "Alright men. I think we're done here. let's get back to base."

Phantom POV

No. Nonononono! He can't be here! He can't! I was flipping out. Like, totally flipping out. I stormed around my room, knocked things over, and collapsed on the couch.

"What is he doing here?!" I yelled. I quickly shut my mouth and cursed quietly to myself. I looked over at my photo. We were so happy then. Why?  
I would never forget that night.

My father and I were watching TV on the couch, and my mother was upstairs working, as always. We heard a scream and looked at the stairs. Nothing else happened, but my father grabbed me and shoved me roughly in the hall closet. "Stay here honey. You'll be safer." I nodded silently. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and shrank back into the deep recesses of my hideout. "What do you want?" My father never sounded angry. He must be really mad. "What do you think I want." another man's voice. that must be who I had heard coming down the stairs. I peeked through one of the slits in the closet door. I will never forget the man's face. It was pale and drawn. He had short brown hair and sideburns. He also wore dark sunglasses. He had out a sword and was pointing it at my father. As I watched, he murdered my father right before my eyes. I almost screamed, barely remembering to keep quiet. I sobbed silently as the man grimly pulled his sword out of my father's body and walked away. As soon as I was sure he was gone I opened the closet door and ran to my father's side, not caring about the blood that coated my nightgown. I sobbed and sobbed, until I heard something light and the crackle of flame meeting wood. I ran out the back door and watched as my house burned down, and my parent's with it. I went back in after the flames died down. As I picked my way through the wreckage, I stumbled upon a picture. It was of my family at the beach. Somehow it had miraculously survived the fire. I hugged it to my chest tightly.

Now he was here. the man who had murdered my family. What was he doing here?

****

A/N hey! I'm back! So, I've been told I need longer chapters, well, I can try. Sometimes I am inspired, sometimes not. Keep the reviews coming though! I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**********Normal POV**

"She's never run from a fight before." Rex said adamantly.

"There's a first time for everything." White Knight shrugged.

"I think something's up. And I'm gonna find out what it is." Rex turned on his heel and walked out of the briefing room.********

Phantom POV

I needed to take my mind off the appearance of him, so I did what I always do when I'm stressed or angry, I went thieving. I grinned insanely as I snuck into the back of a bank vault, disabling security systems as I went. My normal haunt was jewelry stores, but I was in the mood for something different. So I obviously wasn't expecting him to show up as I was leaving.

"AHHH!" I screeched in surprise, falling backwards on my butt. "What do you want?" I recovered, brushing myself off.

"You." He deadpanned.

"Wow. That's not generic. Well, if you don't mind, I'll just be going then." I moved to push past him, but an arm flew up to block my way.

"No. You won't. Why did you run last time we met?" His face stayed emotionless as he questioned me.

"You don't remember?"

"Should I?"

I flicked out one of my many shurikens, throwing it diagonally. Six brought up one of his katanas, sliding the razor-sharp edge of the shuriken against it, throwing it off course. He looked back at me, but I had already sent 4 more shurikens flying, they struck him in the sleeves, the momentum sending him into a wall. He was trapped there. I walked up to him, smirking,

"Yes. You should remember." I punched him in the face, then turned and flipped away, picking up the forgotten bag of money as I went.

****

A/N Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I have been swamped with homework. It's like my teachers are trying to cram as much information into our heads before christmas break. :p It sucks. Anyway, I will try to update my other stories as soon as I can. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Six POV**

oww. I held my face, gingerly rubbing it. That hurt. Providence grunts appeared, yanking the shurikens out of the wall, pulling me with them. I rubbed the sore spots on my arms. She's a better fighter than we give her credit for.

"Any idea where she went?" I asked one of the grunts.

"No clue. we attempted to follow her, but she disappeared."

Suddenly, I heard the familiar sound of Rex's flight engines (A/N I don't know what to call them) and he touched down near us, his mechanical wings folding back into his flesh.

"Six, what happened?" He walked over, gesturing to the scene.

"Nothing."

"Phantom" A grunt and I replied simultaneously. I glared at the grunt.

"Oh." Rex's eyes narrowed. "Where is she?"

"We don't know."

"You don't know? How could you not know?"****

Phantom POV

I smirked from the shadows, having doubled back after losing the grunts. Rex flipping out at my mysterious disappearance was hilarious to watch. Six, on the other hand, made me glare as though my eyes could pierce him with lasers, which I sincerely wanted to do. How could he not remember me? Whatever. He would soon enough.  
**  
A/N Hey. I'm still here. Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever and the chapter is really short, but I have been living my crazy life and trying to work on my other fanfics and dealing with writer's block and school and sucky teachers and- well, you don't want to hear me complain, so byes! :D**


End file.
